A media content provider or distributor may deliver various media contents to subscribers or users using different encryption and/or coding schemes suited for different devices (e.g., televisions, laptops, desktop computers, and mobile handsets). The media content provider may support a plurality of media encoders and decoders (codecs), media players, video frame rates, spatial resolutions, bit rates, video formats, or combinations thereof. Source content may be converted from a source representation to various other representations to suit the different client devices. In adaptive streaming, the client device may select appropriate representations of media contents dynamically based on a variety of factors, such as network conditions, device capability, and user choice. The client device may also choose among various adaptation sets of the media contents according to user input, for example, enabling or disabling subtitles, or selecting a language.